


Lover

by Chickenstrippers



Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series)
Genre: Binary Boyfriends, Gay, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:14:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29804148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chickenstrippers/pseuds/Chickenstrippers
Summary: And I'm highly suspicious that everyone who sees you wants youI've loved you three summers now, honey, but I want 'em all-Post season three fight. Where Eli and Demetri get close again.
Relationships: Demetri & Eli "Hawk" Moskowitz
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	1. 0.1

Eli

I whined as it was starting to get late, "Mm Demetri?" I poked him. 

"Yeah E?" He looked at me as he paused Doctor Who.

"Is it possible you could take me home?" I pointed at the window as it started raining hard. 

"Oh yeah for sure," he smiled his cute adorable smile. I had ridden my motorbike here so taking myself home maybe wasn't the best idea.   
I got up and grabbed my jacket sliding it on. 

"Thanks," I nodded 

"Give me a sec," he slid off his shorts then grabbed some jeans. I waited as he changed quickly. He grabbed his hoodie and slid it on grabbing his keys off his desk. We walked out of his room, his dog rubbed against my leg. 

"Hey Pumpkin," I giggled petting him.

"You gotta stay," Demetri frowned petting him.

"Headed out?" His mom asked from where she sat in the living room.

"Yeah it's raining so I'm gonna take Eli home," he nodded.

"Eli hun you can put your motorbike in the garage next to Scott's car." She smiled.

Demetri opened the garage and we walked out from the garage. I wheeled my motorbike in so it was off to the side. Demetri shut the garage and we jogged out to where his car was parked on the street. We got in and giggled.

"It's raining so hard," he smiled plugging in his phone to the charger so he could play his playlist. 

"I can get my bike after school tomorrow," I nodded buckling in.

"And I can drive you here," he chuckled starting the car and turning the heat on. 

"Sounds good," he nodded. We drove in silence listening to his favorite songs. I truly missed spending time like this with him. But never did we both think that we would've been separated for any reason. I still couldn't believe him or his family forgave me so easy for breaking his arm.   
But I was also glad they did. 

"Oh wait period!" Demetri interrupted my thought. He turned up the volume as Lover by Taylor Swift played. 

"In all honesty, I can't believe you love this song." I giggled shaking my head. It had been Demetris' favorite song since it came out.   
We both sang along to the song, giggling to ourselves. I watched Demetri stop at the stoplight. He looked at me and I looked back at him. He gave me his stupid little smile and I smiled back at him. The light turned green and he went. That was until my last memory of the night was "Fuck Demetri!" Before the car collided into us.


	2. 0.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eli wakes up and starts to realize what happened.

Eli

My vision was somewhat foggy as I woke up in a white room. I heard beeping around me before some things started to click with me.  
I was in the hospital.  
I rubbed my eyes and looked around, my left arm was in a sling. I whined to myself as everything was sore and hurting.

"Hey Eli," my mom walked over to the bed.

"Hey momma," I nodded running my hand through my hair that wasn't in a Mohawk but rather in a tangled mess of red hair. 

"How are you feeling," she held her hand against my forehead to check for a temperature. 

"Mom I'm fine," I sighed, "Where's Demetri?"

"Oh, honey..." her voice dropped.

"Oh my god Eli," Miguel and Sam came in running to my bed.

"Hey guys," I smiled weakly.

"Are you okay?" Miguel asked.

"I think, where's Demetri?" I said sitting up a little bit more.

"Oh," Sam frowned looking at Miguel.

"He's uh still in surgery," Miguel frowned looking down.

"Oh my god..." I whispered to myself as I could feel the pressure in my chest. My anxiety starting to heighten for the first time in a long time. 

"Eli lay back down." My mom came over propping my bed up and I leaned back.

"This is my fault," I sniffed.

"No it's not," Miguel frowned.

"How could it not be!?" I sniffed trying to rub the tears from my eyes.

"Eli relax okay it's not your fault," my mom sighed hugging me gently. I cried into her shoulder, I couldn't believe this at all.   
She pulled away as a doctor came in.

"Eli Moskowitz?" He questioned.

"Uhm yeah," I sighed rubbing my eyes.

"You're lucky," he flipped through the papers.

"Oh...uh, thanks?" I furrowed my eyebrows. 

"So we have an oblique broken arm. Which just means it was broken towards an angle. Two broken ribs and just pretty much bruised." He explained. I nodded and twirled the bedsheets around in my finger. 

"What about the driver...Demetri?" I looked at him. 

"He's in surgery no word yet on how he is," he frowned, "Well as long as your mom signs these papers you're cleared to go home with a lot of rest. Lots of icing your ribs." He nodded.   
My mom took the clipboard signing the papers and reading over the kind of treatments.  
He took the papers and left, my mom pulled some clothes out of her purse.  
"I brought you a t-shirt and some joggers, they had to cut up the clothes you had on when you were brought here." She explained hanging me the clothes. "Okay uh can you guys wait for me in the hall I'll be out in a second?" I asked looking at my mom, Miguel, and Sam. They nodded and left, I grabbed the shirt and slid it on carefully feeling the bruising all over my body. I was carefully putting the joggers on to not to fall. I carefully slid my shoes back on and walked into the hall.   
God, I wasn't even concerned about myself but rather just how Demetri was doing.


	3. 0.3

Eli

I rode in the car silently with Miguel to go see Demetri. I hadn't seen him since the accident, I bit my lip nervously. 

"Hey it's gonna be okay," Miguel glanced over at me, "he's gonna be okay."  
I nodded and turned the radio on. I twiddled with my fingers nervously, a little anxiety tick I'd grew into.   
I looked at the window and I heard the beginning of Lovers. My heart skipped a beat, I could feel a lump in my throat. My body started having hot flashes, chest pains, and of course the shaking.   
I sniffed and tried to stay quiet.

"Hey hey, what's wrong?" Miguel frowned.

"N-nothing can we just change the station?" I sniffed.

"Oh yeah," he hit a button on his stereo and it changed stations. I tried to lift my arm out of the sling and felt overwhelming pain.  
"Be careful," Miguel frowned and parked in the visitors parking.

"I-I know," I nodded.

"Are you okay? Can you handle this?" He turned so he was looking at me. 

"Yes Miguel," I rubbed my eyes.

"Okay let's go," he unbuckled taking the keys out of the ignition.

I reached over with my right arm and unbuckled getting out. I took a moment to compose myself before we walked into the hospital.  
We pushed through some doors before we entered the ICU. We walked down to his room and Miguel knocked on the door.

"Oh yeah, boys come in," Demetri's mom opened the door letting us in. I almost broke down at the sight of him. He had a tube down his throat and all kind of machines hooked to him.

"W-what?" I sniffed going straight to his side, "Demetri?"

"He's in a coma hun..." his mom hugged me.

"No..." I sniffed as tears started well up again. 

"Shh...he's gonna make it. It's his body way of fighting." She rubbed my back gently.

"But..." I sobbed.

"Hey he's gonna be okay, how are you, Eli?" She pulled away looking at me.

"Just a broken arm and a few ribs." I shrugged looking at Demetri.

"The doctors told us having good friends and family come to talk to him might help awaken the brain." She explained and had a small smile.

"Oh okay," I nodded walking over to his bedside. I grabbed the chair and slid it over next to him.   
"Hey Demetri," I smiled a bit, this felt ridiculous but maybe this would work. 

"We finally got you to shut up," Miguel giggled a little bit. 

"Hey," I giggled slightly looking at Miguel.

"It's true," he smiled shaking his head.

"Well uh hey Demetri, it's Eli." I looked at him. 

I rested my head on my hand, "I didn't go to school today." I sighed looking at him and how lifeless he looked. Someone sucked all the joy out of my best friend. But it was my fault. I should've just stayed the night at his house.   
I started crying again, I pulled my hoodie sleeve over my hand and wiped the tears. 

"Oh, Eli..." his mom frowned.

"I'm sorry," I sniffed and shook my head.

"Just take a deep breath and hold his hand. Physical contact can help." She explained.

"Oh okay," I sniffed and held his hand. His hand was so cold.   
I sat there for what was probably hours, up until my mom called telling me dinner was almost done.

"Okay Demetri, I gotta go but I'll be back tomorrow." I gently set his hand down gently next to him. 

I got up and waved to him, Miguel said goodbye as she got up.

"Thanks," I hugged his mom.

"Of course just text me if you ever need a ride here." She smiled.

"Of course, my mom said she could make dinner for you and Scott any time." I nodded.

"Tell her to thank you for me," she hugged me again. 

Miguel and I left walking back out to his car. Once in there I broke down once again.


	4. 0.4

Eli

I put my head in my hand as I tried to keep my eyes open in class. I was up all night trying to put my thoughts into a journal, thinking about Demetri, and scaring myself with research on comas.   
My eyes started to close and I nodded awake again. It kept happening again and again. 

"Excuse me..." the teacher cleared his throat, "Eli."

I kept nodding off, "Mr. Moskwitz!" He somewhat shouted.

"Oh uh sorry sir," I frowned sitting up. 

"Late night?" He questioned.

"Uh yeah sorry," I sighed looking up at the board and copy downed the notes. The bell rang and I shoved my binder into my bag with a pencil case. I zipped it and had trouble getting my backpack on with the sling.

"Let me help," Sam came over and helped me put the strap on. 

"Thanks, Sam," I smiled we started to leave.

"Eli can we talk," Mr. Brown looked at me.

"Oh sure," I nodded 

"I'll see you after school," Sam smiled and she waved.

"What's going on?" He leaned against his desk.

"Oh uh just having some trouble sleeping," I nodded looking down.

"If you ever need to talk about anything at all you can talk to me." He smiled.

"Yeah, thanks." I left his class and went to my study hall.

I walked to the doors over to the student's parking lot and waited for Sam. Once I saw her I waved, "Hey," I smiled at her as we walked out to her car.

"Hey, what did Mr. Brown have to stay?" She unlocked her car and tossed her backpack in the backseat. I struggled to get my backpack off but I got it off and put it in the back.

"Just to tell me I can always talk to him if I have any issues." I shrugged getting in.

"Oh," she nodded starting the car.

"Yeah, it's just whatever," I buckled up and grabbed my phone to plug it into the aux.

"I'm gonna go see Demetri do you wanna go with me," she looked at me.

"Uh yeah," I bit my lip.

"Okay," she backed out and started to drive in the direction of the hospital. I could feel my stomach doing flips. I don't know why it made me so scared and nervous to go see him. If I was honest it gave me so much anxiety and I couldn't tell you why. 

"How are you and Miguel?" I looked at her.

"We're doing good, I'm glad we're back together." She smiled, "How are you? Actually?"

"Oh," I looked down at my hands, "Scared."

"Because of Demetri?" She frowned.

"Yeah...going to see him makes me so scared." I sniffed.

"He's fighting, he's fighting for you Eli..." she explained.

"It's all my fault, Sam," I sniffed and rubbed my forehead.

"It's not, things like this are out of control." She sighed.

"I could've just stayed overnight at his house. Why did it have to be him!" I sniffed rubbing my eyes.

"Eli...everything happens for a reason." She frowned.

"It should've been me," I leaned against the window.

"Don't say that," she had pulled over in a parking lot. She hugged me tight and I cried into her. 

"I'm sorry," I sniffed and pulled away rubbing my eyes with my shirt sleeve.

"It's okay to cry and have emotions." She sighed starting the car back up, "Do you wanna go get him some flowers?" 

"Yeah," I nodded.

I carried the bouquet of carnations into his room. There he was lying lifeless, "Hey Kathy." I waved at Demetri's mom.

"Hey hun," she hugged me carefully, "These are some lovely flowers."

"Yeah I thought Demetri would like them," I nodded.

"I'm sure he does," she smiled, "I'm gonna go pick up a vase from home. Are you guys okay here on your own?"

"Yep," Sam nodded.

"Okay, I'll be back," I watched her leave.   
I walked over to Demetri sitting in the same chair. I picked up his cold hand and held it with my right hand.

"Hey, it's Eli," I smiled, "I brought my laptop so we could watch Doctor Who."

"I also brought nail polish," Sam smiled taking out a selection of colors from her purse.   
Suddenly it was like we were a bunch of friends hanging out again.


	5. 0.5

Sam

I watched Eli sit with Demetri quietly watching Doctor Who.   
"What's Demetris' favorite color?" I looked at Eli.

"Blue, like all shades." He nodded and turned back to his computer.  
I shook the dark blue and light blue nail polish. I twisted the cap open and started painting Demetris fingernails. I kept glancing at how gentle Eli was being with him. I smiled to myself and finished painting his right hand. 

"Can I come over and paint his nails?" I asked picking up the bottles.

"Oh yeah for sure," Eli smiled and gently laid his hand back down.  
He paused the show and shut his laptop.

"I didn't know you could be so nice," I giggled.

"Shut up Sam," he blushed.

"I'm just saying," I smiled and pointed his other hand. 

"He looks so cute," he smiled.

"I can paint yours so you can match," I offered.

"No, but. Okay one hand," he whined and sat back in the chair.

"Okay," I giggled shaking the bottles up again, "So any thoughts of Moon? Have you talked to her recently?"

"Oh uh, no." He shook his head, "There's someone else."

"What? Who share tell me!" I got excited painting his nails.

"I don't know though," he shrugged, "I don't know if they would feel the same way at all."

"Well anyone would be lucky to have you, what are they like?" I asked blowing on his fingernails.

"They're such a loser but in a cute way. They really like Taylor Swift." He shook his head, "I can't believe I like them."  
Then it started to click inside my head who he was talking about.

"You don't have to answer this but do you like Demetri?" I looked up at him, Eli didn't seem like the gay type.

"Uh yeah..." he chewed his lip, "Can you not tell anyone?"

"Promise," I smiled and nodded. Well, maybe he was. An internalized homophobia thing started to make sense. The way he was scared of being seen as a quote on quote 'pussy' or 'soft' but I would stand by his side through it all.


End file.
